Wall-mounted control devices, such as standard mechanical switches (e.g., traditional toggle switches, decorator paddle switches, etc.), load control devices (e.g., dimmers, electronic switches, sensor switches, timers, etc.), and system control devices (e.g., remote control devices, keypads, sensors, etc.) may be mounted in electrical wallboxes. Typically, such wall-mounted control devices may comprise a mounting yoke adapted to be connected to the wallbox, for instance via one or more mounting screws. Additionally, a wall-mounted control device may include a faceplate that may be attached to the mounting yoke (e.g., via one or more faceplate screws) for enclosing the electrical wallbox and hiding the mounting yoke from view. However, if the electrical wallbox is not installed correctly, for example such that the wallbox is misaligned with respect to a surface of adjoining structure, such as wallboard, when the faceplate is attached to the yoke it may be angularly offset relative to the surface of the structure, and/or tightening the faceplate screws may cause the outer surface of the faceplate to become warped. One or both of these conditions may cause a gap to form between the faceplate and the wall, which may be aesthetically displeasing.